


Я люблю твои руки

by LaBoiteDePandore



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBoiteDePandore/pseuds/LaBoiteDePandore
Summary: Иногда Линн кажется, что она сходит с ума. Она даже может сказать, когда это началось: в дворцовом саду, куда она едва ли не силком вытащила Мюриэля. Когда он опустился на колени, сосредоточенно и смущенно рассматривая цветы. Когда она опустила взгляд с его нахмуренных бровей на его руки.





	Я люблю твои руки

Иногда Линн кажется, что она сходит с ума. Она даже может сказать, когда это началось: в дворцовом саду, куда она едва ли не силком вытащила Мюриэля. Когда он опустился на колени, сосредоточенно и смущенно рассматривая цветы. Когда она опустила взгляд с его нахмуренных бровей на его руки.

Длинные пальцы осторожно, почти невесомо прикасаются к нежным лепесткам. Гвоздика, примула, лаванда – разросшиеся цветы словно сами тянутся к этим заботливым, длинным, длинным, таким, черт возьми, длинным и неожиданно изящным пальцам. В горле пересыхает, а руки Мюриэля продолжают порхать над цветами, замирая и едва касаясь лепестков. Она слегка встряхивает головой, пытаясь отвлечься, пытаясь не думать, что чувствуют эти лепестки: в конце концов, его руки – руки воина, а не аристократа, они грубые, жесткие, шершавые, мозолистые и наверняка должны слегка царапать нежную кожу…

_Твою же мать._

Когда Мюриэль начинает плести венок, она забывает, как дышать. У него большие – огромные – руки, а у цветов такие тонкие и хрупкие стебли, что кажется каким-то чудом, как ловко он с ними управляется. Длинные пальцы нежно разглаживают листья, поправляют лепестки, а уже сплетенная цепь лежит на широкой ладони, доверчиво прижимаясь к ней головками цветов. Линн чувствует глупую, дурацкую, идиотскую зависть – она и сама хотела бы прижаться к этой ладони щекой, коснуться губами, очертить ее линии своими, нежными и мягкими, пальцами. Когда их находит Порша, Линн кажется, что мир вокруг охвачен языками пламени, а сама она медленно сгорает в этом костре.

…Она держит его за руку, когда они возвращаются во дворец, и продолжает держать – когда они едут в лес в ставшей слишком маленькой и тесной карете графини. Линн кажется, что она держит его ладонь впервые – как это она раньше не замечала, какие горячие у Мюриэля руки? Жесткое основание ладони, шершавое – у большого пальца, целая россыпь мозолей – наверху, у самых пальцев. И середина ладони – неожиданно мягкая, нежная, с рубцом шрама поперек всей кисти. Мюриэль неловко тянет к себе руку, и она понимает, что все это время неосознанно выводит круги – своим большим пальцем по его широкой, невозможно горячей ладони. Его лицо пылает так, что, наверно, сможет осветить самую глухую ночь; Надия безуспешно прячет улыбку; Линн поспешно отодвигается к противоположной стенке кареты; проклинает все на свете – и Мюриэля, и его руки, и свое слишком буйное воображение, и приказывает себе выкинуть из головы видение этой руки, большой и темной на фоне ее бледной кожи.

И, кажется, это помогает. Она даже почти не вздрагивает, когда он сам берет ее за руку – так, рука в руке, они и доходят до его хижины. Она почти не думает о его пальцах, когда слегка касается их, передавая тяжелые меховые плащи. А потом и вовсе становится не до того.

Пока на одном из привалов – уже довольно далеко от Везувии, - он не подходит к уставшим лошадям. Сидя у костра, Линн рассеянно скользит взглядом по его большой фигуре, а потом… Ну конечно, его чертовы руки! Широкая ладонь бережно ложится на холку животного, пальцы разглаживают сбитую, слипшуюся шерсть…

_Не смотри. Не смотри! Несмотринесмотринесмотринесмотри._

Лошадь всхрапывает, и Линн невольно открывает плотно сомкнутые (_не смотри!_) веки. Мягкая морда тычется в подставленную ладонь, а Линн кажется, что это по ней – не по лошади – ласково скользят грубые пальцы. По вискам, по скуле, очерчивая челюсть, спускаются к шее. Горло становится каким-то совсем уж сухим, и она тяжело сглатывает, ложась на спину, стараясь смотреть куда угодно – вон, сколько звезд на небе, в городе такого не увидишь.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает ее Мюриэль.

_Нет. Нет, я не в порядке, и всему виной ты, твой чертов голос, твои чертовы глаза, твои чертовы шрамы и твои чертовы руки._

\- Да, - отвечает она и морщится от того, как хрипло звучит ее голос.

* * *

Тарске встречает их радостным шелестом листьев, и хотя Линн хочется, чтобы Мюриэль чувствовал себя здесь спокойно – так же, как она, - она не может не порадоваться возможности лишний раз взять его руки в свои. Магия течет через нее так свободно, как никогда, она вся растворяется в своих ощущениях: безмятежный, полный силы лес, теплые солнечные лучи на щеке, горячие ладони. Когда она открывает глаза, Мюриэль смотрит – не на нее и не на лес, а на их соединенные руки, и его щеки горят багровым румянцем, спускающимся к шее. Ее пальцы, кажется, живут своей жизнью – она опять выводит круги на его ладонях, и от осознания этого она, возможно, слишком резко их отпускает, и слишком жизнерадостно спрашивает:

\- Лучше?

Мюриэль вздрагивает и после минутного замешательства признает – лучше.

А потом он словно начинает над ней издеваться. Если бы она не знала его так, как уже знала, она бы точно решила, что он издевается. Он начинает вырезать на ветках узоры. Подумаешь, думает она, ничего особенного, он просто подбирает палки, он просто… Он просто…

Проводит пальцами по гладкой коре. Надавливает на нож – так, что становятся видны жилки на тыльной стороне ладони. Осторожно и аккуратно ведет лезвие по дереву, а затем смахивает стружку и проверяет прорезанную линию – чуткие пальцы ощупывают каждый миллиметр ветки, и она, Линн, готова поклясться, что чувствует эти пальцы на своей руке.

_Он просто отдыхает. Он просто вырезает замысловатые узоры на тонких ветках зачарованного леса. Ничего особенного. Не пялься. Не фантазируй._

И не откашливайся так громко, дура, идиотка, сумасшедшая женщина. Мюриэль вздрагивает, и на его пальце проявляется красная полоса. Он бессознательно тянет порезанный палец в рот, и она не выдерживает.

\- Дай мне.

Магия исцеляет неглубокий порез моментально, главное, не думать о том, чтобы слизнуть эту капельку крови.

\- Спасибо, - смущенно бормочет Мюриэль, и она неохотно отпускает его, продолжая наблюдать за его движениями. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, смахнуть стружку, огладить древесину, прослеживая линии узора. Под ее взглядом движения рук становятся медленнее, неувереннее, Линн сжимает губы и кулаки, уговаривая себя отвернуться – она и так заставила его ехать на Юг, и так пугает его чаще, чем следовало бы, не хватало еще…

\- Все в порядке?

Она вздрагивает и встречает его смущенный изучающий взгляд.

\- Да, я просто…

Не дождавшись продолжения, Мюриэль хмыкает и возвращается к ветке.

\- Ты странная.

Окрик вернувшейся Морги заставляет их подскочить. Забираясь на лошадь, Линн чувствует, как горят ее щеки.

* * *

Он опять берет ее за руку сам – в темной и ледяной пещере, пропитанной ненавистью и злобой. Его рука – единственное, что заставляет ее чувствовать себя все еще живой, его большой палец быстро и нежно оглаживает внешнюю сторону ее ладони, и она чувствует, как по коже бегут мурашки – совершенно неуместные здесь и сейчас. Она сжимает пальцы крепче, и он отвечает – обхватывает ее руку плотнее, переплетая свои длинные жесткие пальцы с ее.

Когда он – сам! – проводит по ее щеке большим пальцем, стирая грязь, ей кажется, что она может сойтись с еще сотней Вульгор, если будет знать, что он прикоснется к ней – вот так, как сейчас. С отчаянными глазами, сведенными бровями, невероятно, ошеломляюще, бесконечно нежно – так, словно она сделана из самого хрупкого хрусталя.

\- Тебе было больно, - говорит он, проводя пальцем от ее виска к уголку рта, и она делает огромное усилие, чтобы не повернуться к пальцу, не накрыть его своими губами, не зажать зубами чувствительную подушечку.

От печали в его голосе и этого крошечного, короткого, но такого заботливого прикосновения у нее щиплет в носу, и она сжимает челюсти, вдыхая холодный воздух пещеры.

Морга опять окрикивает их – _чтоб ты провалилась!_ – и Мюриэль отдергивает руку, краснеет и отводит глаза.

* * *

…Он сидит на пне, спрятав лицо в руки, и сбивчиво, быстро, отчаянно рассказывает ей о том, кто он такой, о том, как он себя ненавидит, о том, что его руки по локоть в крови. Она опускается перед ним на колени, тянет руки к себе – медленно, но настойчиво, - гладит огрубевшую кожу, едва касаясь, проводит пальцами по костяшкам пальцев, покрытым сеточкой шрамов, сжимает и массирует эти напряженные, жесткие, твердые, но такие нежные ладони. Мюриэль, кажется, немного расслабляется, и тогда она поднимает на него взгляд, сжимает пальцы чуть крепче и говорит:

\- Твое прошлое над тобой не властно.

Морга заставляет их тренироваться, и Линн это даже нравится. Она так устает к концу дня, что у нее нет сил – _почти_ нет сил – думать о чем-то, кроме сна. Мюриэль, кажущийся моложе с туго собранными волосами, управляется с массивным посохом на диво ловко, но Морга все равно недовольна и постоянно критикует его – жестко, грубо, и Линн все больше хочется схватить этот посох и огреть им ее по голове.

Поначалу Мюриэль сжимает посох слишком осторожно, но затем, кажется, немного расслабляется, его хватка становится все более жесткой, плотной; пальцы светлеют от напряжения, ловко перехватывают древко, и Линн отворачивается на своей тонкой меховой подстилке, закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть и не представлять, как эти руки сжимают ее запястья, заводят их за голову, опускаются к талии, обхватывают бедра…

_О, господибожетвоюжемать!_

…Мюриэль улыбается – так, как умеет только он, одним уголком губ. Он проводит пальцем по ее губам, и Линн, наконец, делает то, что так давно хотела – проводит языком по подушечке большого пальца, слегка ее прикусывает. Пальцы его другой руки ласково оглаживают ее плечо, спускаются ниже, сжимают грудь, обводят живот. Линн касается его ладони легким поцелуем, ласкает языком пересекающий ее шрам, прежде чем ее губы накрывают его – обветренные, сухие, невыносимо нежные. Его руки, кажется, везде – в ее волосах, на ее талии, длинные пальцы щекочут внутреннюю часть бедер, медленно, невозможно медленно подбираясь к ее полыхающему, пульсирующему естеству. Линн не может сдержать стон и чувствует куда более жесткую хватку на своем плече.

\- Линн!

Она вздрагивает и просыпается. Обеспокоенное лицо Мюриэля расплывается в отсветах костра.

\- Ты стонала во сне. Кажется, у тебя жар.

_ Жар, да не тот._

\- Я в порядке, - отвечает она, и ее голос срывается. Сердце колотится в груди, как после долгого бега, восстановить дыхание кажется невозможным, а огонь, пожирающий ее изнутри, просто невыносим. Мюриэль хмурится, по привычке встряхивает головой, пытаясь спрятаться за собранной назад челкой, и возвращается на свое место.

\- Тебе нужно поспать, - слышит она, прежде чем он с глубоким вздохом ложится на спину.

_Мне точно нужно не это_, думает она и прижимается лбом к холодной земле.

* * *

Линн не умеет ловить рыбу. Она не любит холодную воду. Она чувствует себя _странно_, закатывая рукава рубашки чуть ли не до плеч. И ей абсолютно, совершенно наплевать и на рыбу, и на воду, и на холод, потому что Мюриэль опять – как тогда, в пещере, - ведет своим мозолистым пальцем по ее щеке. Она не выдерживает, поворачивает голову; чуть-чуть, на долю миллиметра, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы его большой палец скользнул к уголку ее рта; медленно, невыносимо, неожиданно чувственно коснулся ее нижней губы. Дыхание перехватывает, и Мюриэль отдергивает руку, покраснев, кажется, до плеч, и бормочет, что она слишком мягкая, и что он не удивлен, что она не умеет ловить рыбу, и что-то еще, а потом заходит в воду и протягивает ей руку.

Линн благодарит всех богов, которых знает, за то, что вода такая холодная, и мурашки, бегущие по ее рукам и плечам, можно списать на это – на ледяной поток, плещущийся у ее бедер. Вовсе не на Мюриэля, стоящего за его ее спиной и удерживающего ее за плечи – жестко, твердо и очень бережно. Он помогает ей найти опору под ногами, но ей плевать на скользкие камни – его обветренные пальцы неуловимым движением спускаются к ее локтям, касаясь кожи легко и невесомо, как бабочка крыльями, задерживаются на локтях, обхватывая их уверенно и надежно, поправляя ее стойку, а затем опускаются ниже, чтобы обхватить ее талию. По спине пробегает дрожь, и руки Мюриэля сжимаются вокруг нее сильнее.

\- Холодно?

_Жарко, черт бы тебя побрал._

\- Немного, - ее собственный голос кажется ей безжизненным, и она слышит, как Мюриэль фыркает за ее спиной, заставляя тонкие волоски на ее шее встать дыбом.

* * *

  
Его цепи, и ошейник, и кандалы исчезают в вязкой темноте, куда он забрасывает их с решимостью, граничащей с отчаянием. Линн смотрит на него – на беззащитную шею, кажущуюся такой нежной, на неожиданно тонкие запястья с грубыми шрамами, оставшимися от кандалов, и не может сдержаться. К черту все, она его _уже_ _целовала_ – дважды! – и он не сбежал, не оттолкнул ее, а значит, не оттолкнет и сейчас. Ведь не оттолкнет, правда же?

Она берет его ладонь в свои руки, проводит пальцами по запястью, по шрамам, а потом прижимается к ним губами. Его ладонь напрягается, когда она слегка прикусывает грубые рубцы зубами, и она уже готова отпустить его, извиниться, отступить назад, но… Мюриэль прерывисто вздыхает и дотрагивается до ее лица свободной рукой. Она закрывает глаза и поднимает голову – он проводит пальцами по ее лбу, очерчивает брови, спускается по виску к щеке и челюсти, проводит большим пальцем по губам, так, как ей хотелось; как ей мечталось. Пальцы опускаются к ее шее, где лихорадочно бьется жилка, и эти жесткие, обветренные, мозолистые пальцы дарят ей такие нежные и чувственные прикосновения, что ноги превращаются в желе.

\- Линн, - говорит Мюриэль, и его голос – тихий, низкий, вибрирующий и… хриплый?

Она открывает глаза, чтобы встретиться с его – потемневшими, облизывает губы, и внезапно он отворачивается. Только мгновением позже она понимает – ручей за их спинами бурлит, на воде вскипает пена, а в воздухе чувствуется магия.

\- Линн? – теперь в его голосе беспокойство, и она проклинает все на свете, встряхивая головой, отгоняя призрачное ощущение его пальцев на своей шее.

\- Это не я, - говорит она, откашлявшись, и поворачивается к воде, не выпуская его ладони.

У нее еще будет время, чтобы сказать то, что не успела, растворившись в его бережных прикосновениях.

_Я люблю твою руки._


End file.
